crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell
According to public Agency files, Cell is a terrorist organization and are the main antagonists in Crackdown 2. It was created by Catalina Thorne, by manipulating the distressed citizens of Pacific City. Knowing that citizens were starting to lose faith in The Agency's promises, Catalina Thorne led hate rallies against The Agency, recruiting some of Pacific City's most dangerous criminals along the way, presumably remaining members of the gangs that terrorized Pacific City. What started off as "hate rallies" soon escalated into rioting and violence against the Peacekeepers and The Agency, to the point where The Cell established themselves as a key threat to Pacific City's safety. The cell are a force to be reckoned with and have a very strong foot hold in Pacific city. One way to start eliminating them from an area would be to capture their Tactical locations. Catalina states regret at the actions of her followers, and does not claim responsibility for a variety of terrorist attacks on the Agency and Pacific City. The Cell will get stronger as you level up your skills, as will the freaks. They will begin with mere psychopaths that even simply shooting the Agent satisfies their craze and as soon as the Agency gains a foothold in taking back the city, the Cell will get more desperate, wielding even more powerful equipment and of course deploying their more hardened veterans who know running into a gun fight is an unwise choice. In terms of vehicles; the Cell use vehicles outfitted with scrap metal armor with bigger vehicles becoming better plated. Veteran players will notice the use of former gang vehicles, the Muscle car and J-car from Los Muertos, the APC from the Volk, and the 6-Wheel SUV of Shai-Gen. The Cell posses no aircraft of their own, and to respond to the new Agency Helicopter Division, they react by possessing a lethal set of anti-aircraft defenses to minimise the immediate and freedom to deploy Peacekeepers into their strongholds. Catalina Thorne was the only known source to use a stolen Agency Helicopter. Cell, like the Agency and Freaks, can deploy intensifying responses against Agents who inflict heavy casualties of their own. Cell have been seen deploying heavily armed hit squads wielding much more powerful equipment than standard Cell foot soldiers and have vehicles that are mounted with turreted weapons such as the saloon and the roadster bearing the turret machine gun and coupes bearing the turret rocket launcher to eliminate any agents that stand in their way. In the The Toy Box DLC, players can deploy them via the cheats menu in Keys to the City. Varieties Poorly equipped and less trained than their organized opposition, Cell come in overwhelming numbers and by rank, are given better weapons, some being stolen Agency weaponry that were adapted for Cell use. * Road Warrior -- (Threat 1/10 - Weaponry: Ingalls XGS, Ingalls AL - 107, Demp 90-A) *'Assault Foot Soldier' -- (Threat: 2/10 - Weaponry: Ingalls XGS, Grenade) *'Flareman' -- (Threat 3/10 - Weaponry: Ingalls XGS, Grenade) *'Close Quarters Soldier' -- (Threat: 3/10 - Weaponry: Demp 90-A, Grenade) *'Rifleman' -- (Threat: 5/10 - Weaponry: Ingalls AL-107, Grenade) *'Sniper' -- (Threat: 7/10 - Weaponry: Sniper SX-1A, Shrapnel Grenade) *'Auto-Rifleman' -- (Threat: 7/10 - Weaponry: Mach HMG-120, Shrapnel Grenade) *'Grenadier' -- (Threat: 8/10 - Weaponry:Grenade Launcher, Shrapnel Grenade) *'Juggernaut' -- (Threat: 9/10 - Weaponry: Turret Machine Gun, Heavily Armored) *'Explosives Juggernaut' -- (Standard) (Threat: 9/10 - Weaponry: Rocket Launcher, Cluster Grenade, Heavily Armored) *'Explosives Juggernaut' -- (Homing) (Threat: 10/10 - Weaponry: Homing Launcher, Cluster Grenade, Heavily Armored) Category:Enemies Category:Crackdown 2 characters Category:Crackdown 2 Enemies Category:Factions Category:Antagonist Factions Category:Organizations